Et si le Mal était le Bien ?
by Rosie Rodwell
Summary: Et si tout ce que pensait Harry sur Voldemort n'était pas vrai ? Et s'il se rendait enfin compte que Dumbeldore l'utilisait ? Et si Tom était redevenu un beau et séduisant jeune homme ? On peut refaire le monde avec des si... Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Personnages - un peu - OOC. HPLV !
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Et si le Mal était le Bien ?  
**Bêta :** Ti Cathy (la magnifique ! merci de corrigé ma fiction)  
**Couple :** HPLV  
**Résumé :** __Et si tou____t____ ce que pens____ait____ Harry sur Voldemort n'était pas vrai ? Et s____'____il se rendait enfin compte que Dumbeldore l'utilis____ait____ ? Et si Tom était redevenu un beau et séduisant jeune homme ? On peut refaire le monde avec des ____s____i... Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépend____s____.__

_**Bon au début je ne voulais pas vraiment poster cette histoire car je ne veux pas faire comme toute mes autre fictions : être en retard à chaque fois. C'est donc pour cela que je vais tout de même vous faire lire ce prologue pour que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez mais je vais avant tous finir ma fiction « Mais c'est quo**__**i**__** ce bordel ?! » avant d'en poster un autre. Alors bon voilà... Un review ?**_

Et si le Mal était le Bien ?

**Prologue.**

Où suis-je ? Je ne le sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout ici est sombre. Peut-être mes yeux sont-ils fermés. Si c'est cela alors je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. J'ai froid. Je suis suspendu à un mur, mes poignets me font atrocement mal. Mes vêtements sont humide et j'ai de plus en plus froid. J'entends du bruit... c'est un rat qui court à toute hâte. Je sens du sang couler de mes poignets et dans mon cou. Je tremble. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne me souviens pas. Mes yeux peuvent enfin s'ouvrir car je perçois le sol de ma... prison ? Cellule ? Oui c'est une cellule qui dégage une atroce odeur de pourri, d'humidité et de mort. Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ? J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ce genre d'endroit... des cachot. Je suis dans des cachot en tant que prisonnier ! Mes jambes pendent légèrement dans le vide. Je suis suspendu en hauteur. Et puis depuis quand je suis ici aussi ?! Je tente de me remémorer ma journée, en vain. Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien et même quand je tente de me souvenir, il y a un voile blanc qui me fait reculer pour retourner à la réalité.

Soudain, j'entends des pas qui arrive. Pour mon plus grand malheur, je crois savoir où je suis grâce aux deux personne qui mon font face à l'extérieure de ma cellule. Dolohov et Yaxley. Des Mangemort dans toute leurs splendeur, mais que c'est-il passer pour que j'atterris ici ? Là est tout le mystère.

« - Ha ! Enfin réveillé Potter ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Dit hargneusement un homme aux cheveux blond foncé que je reconnut comme étant Antonin Dolohov, il me faisait face avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il s'approcha des grilles de la cellule et je me collai un peu plus au mur.

« Nous allons peut être pouvoir nous amusé un peu alors ? » Ricane le grand blond qu'est Yaxley.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » M'écriais-je.

Dolohov sourit d'une façon mauvaise qui me donna des frissons désagréables et je commençais peu à peu à avoir une mauvaise impression. Des frissons désagréables emplirent mon corps, me donnant la chaire de poule.

« Voyons mon ami. Nous avons toute la semaine avant le retour du maître pour nous amusé tranquillement » Sourit à son tour Yaxley.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et je tentai de me débattre du mieux que je pouvais mais j'étais trop affaibli. Ma torture allait commencer maintenant et elle ne se finirait pas avant le retour de Voldemort. Pour la première fois je souhaitai de tous mon cœur que Tom puisse revenir vite.

Je reportai mon regard sur les deux homme qui allait me faire du mal. Ho oui beaucoup de mal. J'allais souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu.

À suivre...

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci à Ti Cathy de corrigé cette fiction qui est bourré de fautes ! Merci à tous ceux qui vont laisser un review, cela me fera vraiment plaisir. Je vous dis à la prochaine sur ce à plus !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Et si le Mal était le Bien ?

**Paraing**: HPLV donc homophobes veuillez partire.

**Rating**: M vers la suite T pour le moment.

**Bêta correctrice**: Ti Cathy

**Bêta lectrice**: Ristuka Aoyagi

**Nombre de chapitre prévu**: je vais déjà essayé d'en faire une dizaines.

**Résumé**:_Et si tou ce que pens Harry sur Voldemort n'était pas vrai ? Et sil se rendait enfin compte que Dumbeldore l'utilis ? Et si Tom était redevenu un beau et séduisant jeune homme ? On peut refaire le monde avec des i... Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépend._

**NA:** Merci pour les review du prologue (5), je sais qu'il etait court et je m'en excuse, je vous ai donc pondu un chapitre super long poir moi (environ 4000 mots) je suis super contente car c'est la première fois que je fais une longueur comme cela donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

5 heures plus tôt.

Harry Potter était connu aussi sous le nom de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, l'Élu ou encore le sauveur du monde sorcier.

En parlant du monde sorcier, celui ci est toujours en guerre contre le pire mage noir, le pas-célèbre-du-tout Voldemort, Voldy pour les plus téméraire ou encore Tom pour les intimes ( _qui sont très peu. 2 sois dit en passant_ ).

Nous retrouvons notre Sauveur dans son bureau au 12 Squares Grimmauld, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et surtout ancienne demeure des Black qui est maintenant la sienne ça oui, Sirius Black, son parrain tant aimé, étant mort Harry se voit posséder tous les biens de son parrain entre autre sa fortune et la maison des Black.

Il soupira encore une fois. Cette vie l'ennuyait mais il ne pouvait pas partir tant que la guerre n'était pas finie et puis il pourrait bien en faire une dans l'au-delà car il allait mourir. Oui il devait mourir pour tuer Voldemort car un bout d'âme de ce psychopathe était en lui.

Soudain la porte de son bureau claqua contre le mur et Ron, son meilleur ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard, apparut.

« Harry c'est grave ! Le chemin de traverse se fait attaquer par les Mangemorts ! » S'écria le roux.

Harry se releva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Allons y alors. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Ils descendirent les marches pour se retrouver dans le salon où plusieurs membres de l'Ordre s'affairaient à se préparer. Puis tous transplanèrent au chemins de traverse où déjà des corps étaient au sol, recouvert de sang pour certains et sûrement touchés par des Avada pour d'autre.

Il se précipita pour aider une jeune mère et son enfant, les protégea d'un protego et repartit sur le terrain pour combattre les Mangemorts.

Soudain il entendit un cri et sentit un sort de stupefix qui le toucher et puis tout devint noir.

Actuellement

Maintenant il se trouvait dans une cellule, torturé par ses bourreaux qui n'étaient autre que Dolohov et Yaxley. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup avec son corps. Ils faisaient des entaille avec un poignard et versaient un liquide d'un jaune hideux qui lui brûlait la peau : de l'acide.

Par moment, ils allumaient un cigarette et lui brûlait les côtes avec . Depuis un moment il n'était vêtu que de son boxer et il avait froid. C'est au bout du troisième jour qu'il se permit de crier de tous son saoul pour le mal qu'on lui faisait. La fièvre le prenait et il se posait toujours des questions.

Quand ses amis viendront ils le chercher ? Quand Voldemort allait-il revenir ? Que faisait Tom ? Où était il ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi toutes ses pensées étaient diriger vers sa pire Némésis, peut être à cause de la fièvre ou parce qu'il délirait de la faute des blessures de son corps ? Oui ça devait être ça, il délirait, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à LUI non jamais. Mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait, il ne voulait pas se voiler la face. Il pensait vraiment à Tom et pas que en Mal.

Cinq jours, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était dans ce cachot humide et puant, malade comme jamais. Son corps en sueur à cause de sa fièvre.

' _Encore quelques jours et je serais mort, Tom aura ce qu'il veut._' pensa le jeune prisonnier.

Il entendit des bruit de pas qui arriva vers lui.

« Il est ici Maître, nous nous sommes un peu amusés avec lui » fit le plus petit.

« Amusés? Qui t'as permis de t'amuser avec lui ? Endoloris ! » s'écria une vois rauque qui fit frissonner son corps. « Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous tue ! » Menace-t-il d'une voix froide et puissante.

Les deux Mangemorts qui accompagnaient leur Maître partirent vite fait bien fait. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur un corps flou mais qui ne pouvait que être sa Némésis.

« Tom.. » souffla la voix rauque et cassée du jeune prisonnier.

La silhouette de la personne se rapprocha encore et empoigna le menton du Survivant de manière tendre. Ce que perçut le jeune homme le choqua, devant lui ne se trouver pas une sale face de serpent au corps squelettique et à la peau macabre mais un jeune homme de 25 ans environ, une peau pâle mais qui semblait si douce, des doigts fins et graciles, des cheveux bruns foncés arrivant de un cou où une bouche voudrait se déposer pour y laisser une multitude de baiser, des lèvres fines qui ne demande que de l'attention, un nez fin et droit et des yeux, Merlin, des yeux, d'un rouge grenas, aussi rouge que du sang. Harry se perdit dans ce lac rouge, il ne voulait plus en ressortir.

La deuxième main de l'homme caressa son front qui était bouillant.

« Tom ? » souffla le jeune garçon.

« Et bien Harry tu n'es pas vraiment en forme. Mes deux fidèles ne sont pas allés de main morte avec ton corps mon pauvre » dit une voix suave et velouté, son corps frissonna en entendant la voix.

« Tom » répète-t-il faiblement. « Je... je ne veux pas... mourir.. s'il te plaît »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te tuer ? » dit l'homme en approchant son visage du plus faible, tellement proche que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Harry senti une bonne odeur de vieux livres et de... cassis. **(1)**

« Je.. pourrais.. m'allier à.. à toi.. » Dit il en inspirant l'odeur de sa Némésis.

« Tu pourrais me trahir. »

« … Me pose des... questions.. veux savoir.. comment tu.. gère tes... tes troupes.. je veux... appren- » son corps fut pris de violent tremblement et il ferma brusquement les yeux et réprima un cri de douleur.

Tom le regarda et d'un coup de baguette les liens de son prisonnier disparurent et il le rattrapa et le serra contre lui. Il pouvait sentir ce corps frêle et si faible.

« Bien tu vas apprendre alors. Je te préviens que tu vas devoir t'entraîner, avec moi bien sûr et pas sur la magie blanche. Tu sauras ce que tu veux savoir mais tu seras surveillé, sois en sûr, je ne veux pas que tu partes du château. Il y a un jardin, tu pourras y aller, tu auras aussi accès à la bibliothèque. Mais tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec l'extérieure. Suis-je claire ? »

« Très.. » sourit le jeune garçon. Il se lova contre ce corps musclé.

Tom modifia l'apparence du jeune Potter, ses cheveux devinrent beaucoup plus clair, son corps pris un peu de muscles mais qui reste fin voir androgyne et des yeux bleus allant vers le vert. **(2)** Il rangea sa baguette hors de portée de son presque allié et le porta tel un marié, le sort de lévitation ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il passa les cachots et ensuite le hall et monta les escaliers. Tout était vide, tous étaient partis pour un raid sur le chemin de traverse, personne ne pu donc voir comment leur si vénéré et cruel Maître portait un jeune homme dans ses bras d'une manière presque tendre.

Le grand Mage Noir monta dans sa chambre. Ses portes d'un bois noir brillant avec un '' L '' et un '' V '' en serpent ornais chacune des portes. Elles s'ouvrirent toute seule et Lord Voldemort entra dans ses quartier.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda les appartements de sa Némésis, ils étaient splendides, les murs étaient dans les tons bleus, doux et crème, la plupart des meubles étaient en bois clair et le lit en baldaquin était fait de draps crèmes et brillants, sûrement de la soie se dit le plus jeune. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient bleus nuit. La chambre était spacieuse en soit, il vit une porte a la droite du bureau, elle devait mener à la salle de bain.

Tom déposa délicatement son paquet sur le lit et appela son elfe.

« Le Maître a appeler Cripsky ? Cripsky fera tout ce que le Maître voudra que Cripsky fasse. » dit l'elfe de sa voix nasillarde.

« Fais couler un bain et prépare a manger, de la soupe. Ensuite je veux que tu ailles chercher Severus, dis lui d'apporter de quoi soigner une personne qui a été torturée. »

« Bien Maître, ce sera fait selon les demandes du Maître » et le petit elfe commença ses taches. Il entendit l'eau couler et une fine odeur de cannelle se répandre dans la chambre.

L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard pour dire que le bain était prêt puis il transplana dans un ''pop''. Tom revint vers le jeune, le prit contre lui et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. D'un sort sans baguette et informulé il enleva le dernier tissu du plus jeune et le glissa dans l'eau. Il enleva sa robe et retroussa les manches de sa chemise rouge sang.

« Bien Harry. Donc tu vas manger et nous mettrons Severus au courant comme ça il va pouvoir te soigner. » le sort de glamour s'arrêta et Tom pu voir l'étendu des dégâts sur ce corps si petit.

« Tu ne manges donc jamais ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne voulais pas. » dit il sarcastique. « n'oublie pas que j'étais dans un cachot en boxer »

Tom sourit, attrapa une éponge naturel et frotta doucement le torse et le dos de son presque allié. il fit mousser la peau d'une mousse légère et parfumé à la cannelle. Il le rinça et s'attaqua à la chevelure ébouriffée. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se comportait si gentiment, il était le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle tout de même. Mais il laissa passer, il avait bien le droit à quelques heures de repos non ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il avait des sentiment pour Potter. Non ?

« Mais Rogue est un espion.. » fit il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, il espionne l'Ordre pour moi et eux croient qu'il m'espionne a leur compte mais non, Severus est fidèle et fait partie de mes favoris. C'est justement lui qui m'a aidé à retrouver mon apparence » confessa le Mage Noir.

« Favoris ? »

« Les favoris sont ceux qui sont les plus proche de moi. Il y a aussi le premier ordre et le second ordre. Les nouveaux Mangemorts et ceux pas assez expérimenté sont dans cette dernière. Ceux dans le premier ordre sont ceux qui accomplisse le plus de missions, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle junior sont dans cette catégorie. Dans mes favoris il y Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Nott, Goyle et Crabbe senior. »

« Et Bellatrix Lestrange ? Elle n'est pas dans tes favoris ? »

« Elle n'y sera jamais, elle est dans le premier ordre. » sourit le plus vieux en rinçant la tête d'Harry.

« Et moi maintenant ? Dans quel catégorie suis-je ? » demande Harry.

« Toi, tu es au même niveau que moi. Je t'autoriserais à me proposer des idées si tu le souhaite et j'y réfléchirais. » Répondit Tom en soulevant le garçon et le sécha d'un sort puis il lui enfila un peignoir vert sombre. Harry souffla un merci et Lord Voldemort le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Un '' pop '' se fit entendre, l'elfe revenait avec un plateau avec un bol de soupe de bouillon de poule, un verre de jus de citrouille, un autre avec de l'eau dedans et du pain frais.

« Merci Cripsky tu peux aller chercher Severus maintenant. » Fit Tom calmement.

« Oui Maître, tous de suite Maître. »

Quelque instant plus tard deux sons de transplanage se firent entendre.

« Vous m'avez appelé My Lord ? » demande Severus.

« Oui, tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Oui, mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas blessé alors pour- » c'est à ce moment que le favoris se rendit compte de la présence du fils de sa meilleur amie. « Je comprends mieux. »

« Oui et j'aimerais que tu le soignes. Il va rester ici un bout de temps. » Dit le Maître en souriant.

Severus ne chercha pas à savoir, si son maître voulait lui pourquoi Potter se trouvait ici alors il le ferait, en attendant il allait enfin pouvoir enlevé le masque qu'il portait devant le fils de sa meilleure amie.

Le sorcier tout de noir vêtu agrandit sa boîte contenant ses potions et en prit plusieurs qu'il tendit à son Maître qui les fit boire au jeune Potter. Il grimaça à chaque fois ne supportant vraiment pas le goût des potions. Tom le remarqua et rigola doucement d'un rire sincère ce qui étonna Severus mais qui sourit, se reprenant.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas vraiment ri My Lord. »

« Oui c'est vrai mais on ne peut pas rester stoïque en voyant les grimaces d'Harry. » Dit il en souriant.

« Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Bah je te boude, na ! » Il gonfla ses joues et tourna la tête à l''opposé de Tom qui rigola plus franchement.

Severus les regarda et sourit légèrement puis il rangea tout son matériel et se leva puis sortit de la chambre, suivi de Tom.

« Je vais vous faire parvenir des potions et des notes pour que vous lui donniez. Il ne pourra pas bouger pour l'instant, je dirais une à deux semaine de repos. » Fit le sorcier.

« Merci Severus. »

« Ha et My Lord. Quand vous parlez avec Potter faites attention à ce que vous dites, et expliquez lui bien les choses pour qu'il comprenne et mettez lui des limites aussi. »

« Je le ferai merci encore Severus. » Fit il à son favori en souriant doucement.

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir heureux. Bien, au revoir My Lord. » et Severus transplana.

Tom avait toujours son regard fixé dans le vide. Heureux ? Oui il l'était parce qu'il allait avoir Potter à ses côté... oui mais aussi parce qu'il aimait avoir la compagnie du plus jeune avec lui. Il n'allait plus s'ennuyer, mais comme l'a dit Severus il allait devoir faire attention a ce qu'il allait dire en ça présence ou il perdrait sa confiance.

**.:°OdP° :. (3)**

Du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix tout le monde était en panique. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que leur héros n'était plus avec eux. Tous étaient dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld certains plus abattus que les autres.

« Comment allons faire Professeur Dumbledore ? S'il est prisonnier de Vous-Savez-Qui nous ne pourrons jamais le récupérer... Mon pauvre Harry.. » renifla Molly Weasley les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas Molly mais nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le sauver. » Fit le plus vieux des sorcier. « Mais ne vous attendez pas à le retrouver en pleine forme ou même... vivant... Tom va en profiter pour lui soutirer des informations et lui faire du mal... beaucoup de mal. » **(4)**

« Albus s'il vous plaît n'en dites pas plus je ne le supporterais pas je vous préviens ! De toute manière je compte le récupérer même si pour cela je doit retourner dans ma.. ma meute pour pouvoir l'approcher ! » s'écria Remus Lupin les yeux devenus dorés à cause de la colère et de la haine pour les personnes ayant capturé son louveteau.

« Voyons Remus calme toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

« Justement si je le sais très bien ! Il s'est attaqué à mon louveteau il doit payer ! » fit le loup-garous fous de rage. **(5)**

« Nous pourrons toujours demander des nouvelles à Severus alors calme toi Remus et va te coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut que te faire du bien. » dit le directeur d'une voix douce mais avec un fond d'hypocrisie.

L'ancien professeur fit ce que son ancien directeur lui demanda et partit dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée.

« Lupin n'a pas tort Albus, il faut nous remuer les fesses si on veut le récupérer. » fit Fol Œil.

« Je me doute bien Alastore mais nous ne savons pas où il se trouve et Tom est très bien caché. » fit il en soupirant.

« Mais vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant non !? Alors vous pouvez forcément le trouver, je ne veux pas que mon petit ami meurt ! » dit Ginny en criant et sanglotent vers la fin. **(6)** Miss Weasley calmez vous tout ira bien je vous le promets. » répondit le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix à la dernière des Weasley.

Tous le monde se calma et Molly alla faire chauffer un théière et des petits gâteaux pour tous le monde. Une fois ceux ci près et ainsi que le thé, elle posa le tout sur la table et la petite troupe se servi sans piper mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plus jeunes furent envoyés dans leur chambre et les plus vieux reprirent le cours de leur réunion.

« Qu'allons nous faire Albus ? Nous ne savons strictement rien et cela fait maintenant une semaine que le jeune Potter a disparu. » Fit Kingsley.

« Nous allons attendre. Comme tu le dis nous ne savons strictement rien, donc le mieux est d'attendre, ne précipitons rien si nous faisons un geste de travers cela déclenchera le chaos. Imaginez que la communauté sorcière découvrent que leurs Héros est aux griffes du plus grand mage noir de cette époque. »

« Cela mettra sûrement le pays à feu et à sang. » fit une voix sans pour autant savoir qui cela pouvais bien être.

« Exactement. » souffla le directeur. « Bien je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Vous devriez tous vous reposer. À demain. » Le plus vieux de l'assemblée se leva et se dirigea vers la sorti de la cuisine pour aller dans un bureau de la célèbre maison des black.

Un long moment ce passa quand soudain Dumbeldore entendit un coup toqué à la porte du bureau dans lequel il était.

« Entrez. » Fit il d'une douce voix. La porte s'ouvrit sur la belle jeune fille qu'était Ginny Weasley. « Ho Miss Weasley, que puis-je pour vous mon enfant? » demanda-t-il de sa voix de papy gâteau.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil assez vieux mais toujours confortable, et regarda quelques instants l'homme en face d'elle.

« C'est à propos de Harry professeur. » Elle prit quelques minutes et se remit à parler. « Qu'allons nous faire si il est vraiment avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Et si IL lui montrait SA vérité, que va-t-il se passer? » **(7)**

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir et se concentra sur la rouquine devant lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Weasley, j'ai fais en sorte que Harry adopte mes idées, il hait Tom comme jamais, après tout c'est à cause de lui si il a vécu un enfer chez sa famille moldu, que ses parents sont mort, que Sirius est mort enfin même si pour celui là j'avais espéré qu'il reste à Askaban pour un cas comme celui là. De plus heureusement que Lupin est un loup garous car sinon il aurait pu avoir la garde de Harry. » Fit le vielle homme prenant une voix emplis de sadisme, de méchanceté et de mépris. La jeune demoiselle en face de lui sourit et ce concentra de nouveau sur son objectif.

« Et pour le mariage? » Demande-t-elle.

« Nous lui ferons boire un filtre de confusion et à la fin du mariage vous pourrez consumer votre nuit. » **(8)**

Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce après avoir salué et dit bonne nuit à son directeur.

Mais ce que ne savaient pas les deux individus, c'était qu'un certain loup garous s'était réveillé et s'était dirigeait vers le bureau afin de parler avec son supérieur, mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait entendre ÇA! Il devint subitement triste pour Harry, une colère sans nom le prit et il partit en courant de la maison. Même son loup était en colère, on s'en était pris à son louveteau et c'était impardonnable. **(9)**

Remus courait maintenant dans la forêt à en perdre haleine, transformé en loup sans s'en être rendu compte. C'était même la première fois qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son loup.

Il s'arrêta à un moment remarquant que tous ses sens étaient décuplés, il savait que ce soir était la pleine lune mais il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se transformer et ne pas avoir mal comme si on lui craquait les os. Il tenta de se regarder et remarqua qu'il avait une forme de loup, pas une simple forme lupine comme il avait d'habitude, non là il était un loup, oui un incroyable loup brun avec des tâches grises. Remus se regarda du mieux qu'il pouvait, il remarqua que son poil était brun avec par endroit du gris, la couleur n'était pas terne comme pour ses cheveux en humain, le pelage était brillant et semblait soyeux, il avait presque envie de se passer la main dedans. Il émit un jappement joyeux et poursuivit sa queue touffu. **(10)** Soudain son regard ambre se bloqua et son museau renifla l'air quand il LA senti : l'odeur de son louveteau. Il se remit à courir à vive allure dans la forêt, elle était subtile mais le loup réussit à la renifler. Il se mit donc à courir de plus en plus vite pour retrouver cette odeur et la sentir plus fortement. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'autre loup, un meute. oui c'était une meute qu'il pouvais sentir et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait transformé et qu'il haïssait.

Il arriva devant un magnifique manoir mais qu'il trouvait tout de même un peu trop sombre.

Remus courut jusqu'à la porte et fonça dessus pour entrer dans le manoir où des loups l'attendaient déjà et qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Il grogna et les attaqua sauvagement, les mordant et les griffant pour les blesser mais au bout d'un court moment un loup massif arriva et aboya férocement. Tous les loups arrêtèrent de bouger et se ratatinèrent sur eux même ainsi que Remus qui ne baissa tout simplement que la tête et grogna de nouveau, pas vraiment habitué à respecter son Alpha. Ledit Alpha se transforma en humain, devenu un homme imposant par sa carrure, sa chevelure argenté était retenu par un fils de soie rouge, ses yeux ambré avec le contour bleu céleste regardait toute sa meute en colère, il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit ainsi que des bottes en peau de dragon. Il fut suivi des autres membre de la meute ainsi que Remus, il grogna face à Greyback, de mauvais souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire, si deux hommes costauds de la meute ne lui avaient pas chacun prit un bras, il se serait jeté sur l'homme qui l'avait transformé en monstre sanguinaire. Les deux hommes le conduisirent dans une pièce immense où se trouvaient des lits, mais aussi des bureaux. Les deux costauds le lâchèrent par terre durement et Remus poussa un grognement.

« Où est Harry, je veux le voir ! » cria Remus, en colère que des personnes aient prit son louveteau.

« Calme toi chiot ! Pourquoi faire un scandale alors qu'il n'y a même pas ce que tu cherches ici. » parla fortement l'Alpha, mais en se calmant peu à peu, on ne peut reprocher à un loup-garou de vouloir protéger les personne qui lui sont chères, même si elles ne font pas parti de la meute.

« Tu mens ! Je sens son odeur il est ici ! » grogna faiblement le loup-garou, il était tout de même devant son Alpha et il ne voulait pas se faire punir même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment était là pour la meute. Il se devait de le retrouver, retrouver son louveteau afin de le mettre en sécurité et pouvoir le protéger contre tous ces hypocrite qui n'en voulaient qu'à son argent, sa célébrité et son pouvoir magique.

**.:° HP °:.**

Harry était endormi dans la chambre du Lord Noir, il avait encore l'horrible goût de vieille chaussette et de terre dans la bouche à cause de la potion de sommeil que le professeur Snape lui avait donné. Il sombra dans ses souvenirs. Un décor se mit en place dans son esprit, dès qu'il le reconnut, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Des toiles d'araignées, de la poussière se formait sur les murs sombres et le sol en bois. Il se vit sur un matelas sale de crasse et de sang, puant d'urine et de sueur. Ce souvenir était vraiment très prenant, il pouvait même sentir les odeurs. S'il ne savait pas qu'il avait pris une potion de sommeil et qu'il était chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu croire qu'il était de retour chez les - horribles - Dursley. Ou peut être pas car il était comme un esprit flottant au dessus des têtes des personnes. Il se vit dormir dans son placard. L'image s'estompa pour en montrer une nouvelle : un correction qu'il avait eut de son oncle alors qu'il était âgé de cinq ans, elles étaient encore "douces" à ces moments là.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu se chapitre. Les chapitres vont arrivés très lentement et je m'en excuse mais au moins cela promet un long chapitre. Je vais essayé de rester dans les 4000 mots et de ne pas descendre en dessous... enfin on va essayé hein ? Un review ?**

**Edit du: 18/05/15: **_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui lise cette fiction, j'ai la trame pour l'écrire mais je ne trouve pas le temps de le faire. Je vais essayée d'en écrire plusieur puis je vous les posterait promis ! Au pire des cas, ils seront beaucoup plus cours que celui-ci._

**(1): **NdB: mh ! J'adore l'odeur des vieux livres ! NdA: ouai ça donne une atmosphère... enfin bref XD

**(2):** NdB: comme Percy Jackson ! Pardon je m'égare...

**(3):** NdB: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? é_e. NdA: "Ordre du Phénix"

**(4):** NdB: lol, il a le chic pour rassurer ses troupes lui ! xD. NdA: n'est ce pas

**(5):** NdB: j'aime le surnom "louveteau" ! Je trouve ça trop mignon ! :) NdA: c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis ^_^

**(6):** NdB: lol, elle va être déçue en le retrouvant ! Hâte de voir ça ! -on voir la sadique !- NdA: ça va péter à ce moment là...

**(7):** NdB: Ho ho ! Quelle vérité ? Dumbledore cacherait-il quelque chose ? (pour changer) NdA: je ne vais pas tous dire maintenant hehe

**(8):** NdB: la saloooope !

**(9):** NdB: Lupin en force ! Ouééééé

**(10):** NdB: Heu, Hou hou ? Et Harry ? Remus ?


	3. Chapter 2

Hey bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Non non vousne revez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que vous avez devant vous ! J'ai ENFIN réussi à le terminé. Je déteste le syndrome de la page blanche ! Mais j'ai eu une idée, créé ma propre potion. Et je me suis éclate rien que la description en prend 729 mots XD. Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas donné signe de vie depuis tout ce temps, mais ne vous en faites pas, les chapitres devraient arriver plus vite !

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire.

Pour ce qui est des prochains, ils vont sûrement être plus court mais c'est pour pouvoir les poster plus vite !

Aller je vous laisse tranquille bonne lecteur !

* * *

**Et si le mal était le Bien **  
Chapitre 2

Tom entra dans la chambre pour découvrir un Harry Potter endormi dans son lit. Il sourit et vient s'asseoir au bord du-dit lit et caressa les cheveux du jeune garçon, sa peau était encore pâle mais il semblais allait mieux. La mains du Mage Noir dériva vers le joue de son '' protéger '' qu'il caressa de manière tendre le regard dans le vague. Harry se réveilla légèrement.

« Tom... dodo.. tu as l'air fatigué. » souffla le plus jeune.

Tom le regarda et parti dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et enfila un pyjama léger bleu foncé. Puis il revient dans la chambre et s'installa dans le lit qui pour la première fois était chaud. Il se glissa dans les draps et un petit corps vient se pelotonner contre son corps chaud. Il regarda le jeune Potter et passa une bras autour de sa taille et s'endormit calmement.

Une semaine se passa depuis que Harry était sorti des cachots, et tous ça grâce à Tom et le professeur Snape. Comme chaque matin il se réveilla dans un lit froid, il s'endormait toujours avant Tom et se réveiller longtemps après. Mais le Mage Noir n'oubliait jamais la bonne heure pour lui faire prendre ses potions hideuses. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas vif, il était totalement guéris, on avait réussi à enlever toutes les cicatrice de son corps même celles faites par les Dursley.

Severus avait exiger des explication et Harry leur avait tous dit sur sa maltraitance. Tom avait grogné et Severus avait soupiré.

Il sorti de la salle d'eau, habillé d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'un chemise d'un vert émeraude semblable à ses yeux. Il n'y avait encore personne dans la chambre. Il décida de ce baladé tranquillement dans le manoir. Bien sûr personne ne pouvais le reconnaître, Le maître des potion et le Lord Noir avaient trouvé une potion qui faisait en sorte qu'il avait un apparence qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui en dehors des personne qui n'était pas au courant qu'il était présent dans le manoir, personne ne pouvais le reconnaître.

Il descendait les escalier pour aller dans les cuisine afin de manger un morceau quand il percuta un corps musclé n'ayant pas regarder en face de lui. Il tomba se retrouva avec un corps sur lui et un mal de tête.

« Non mais tu peux pas regarder en face de toi, crétin ? » L'inconnu se tu en regardant le jeune homme qu'il avait percuté. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu.. tu est nouveau ? »

Harry releva le regard vers le jeune homme et resta figé, juste en face de lui se trouver le jeune Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, des cheveux platine, des yeux semblable à du mercure en fusion, une peau aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Le jeune homme portait un ensemble noir qui lui allait à merveille, la tenu devait être confectionner sur mesure.

Harry se releva et le regarda, Malfoy haussa un sourcil attendant la réponse.

« Euh.. oui je suis là depuis peu, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.» fit Harry en tendant sa main et ayant un doute sur la potion qui changeait son apparence à ceux qui ne savaient pas qui il était.

« Ho vraiment ? Je me nomme Draco Malfoy, enchanté...» Il pris la main de Harry dans la sienne et le regarda pour savoir son nom qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Je suis...» Il ne put terminé sa phrase que Tom l'appela.

« Nathan j'aimerais que tu ailles dans ta chambre pour réviser ta théorie et nous passerons à la pratique cette après midi très certainement.»

« Bien.» Fit le plus jeune pendant que le Mage Noir partait en direction de la salle de réunion avec son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy. Il ne fit pas attention du comment il savait son nouveau prénom alors que lui même ne savait pas.

« Tu t'entraîne avec le Maître ?» demanda le blond avec une pointe de jalousie mais aussi d'admiration.

« Je.. oui, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance aux autres pour me donner des cours et de ce que j'ai entendu, on apprend pas vraiment mais on ce fait plus torturer que autre chose, je préfère encore travailler avec le Lord et connaître la douleur de ses mots que la douleur physique avec Bellatrix Lestrange.» Fit Harry avec véhémence.

Draco le regarda fixement et soupira.

« Je peux comprendre mais prends en compte qu'elle est aller à Askaban, cette prison change une personne à jamais, peut être que mon jugement est erroné étant donner que c'est ma tante mais...» Il ne put terminer sa phrase tant sa gorge s'était serrée. Harry lui sourit tristement et posa une main sur son avant bras tel un, signe de compassion.

« Je comprends, et ton jugement n'est pas erroné, tu aimes ta tante et tu veux la protégé, tu n'es pas en tort. Il faut pouvoir protéger les personnes que nous aimons par tous les moyen possible.» Fit Harry d'une voix douce

Le jeune blond le regarda surpris le garçon qu'il avait bousculé. Que pouvait bien faire un

garçon si... innocent dans un tel endroit ? Tout le monde considérait sa tante comme une folle dingue et quand il prenait sa défense en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire ou même de

penser cela, on lui répliquait que c'était un idiot sentimental et qu'il n'avait rien à faire chez les

Mangemorts, et là ? On lui disait qu'il avait raison ? Alors ce garçon était encore plus idiot que lui... ou pas, car s'il avait bien compris, le garçon Nathan s'entraînait avec le maître et seul les plus puissant ou qui avaient réussi à obtenir de l'intérêt du Lord pouvaient s'entraîner avec lui ce qui été très rare voir quasi impossible. Enfin, il avait tout de même une preuve vivante en

face de lui.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux platine, c'était un de ces rares sourires sincère qu'il ne laissait que peut de personne voir.

« Merci... »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es courageux à ta façon et protecteur avec ta famille. Les

personnes comme toi, je les apprécie énormément donc... Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide... Ou

d'un personne, je suis là. » Le flot de parole d'Harry se calma peu à peu et ses joues se colorèrent doucement d'un belle couleur rosée qui donnait presque envie d'être croquées.

Il leva sa main afin de la tendre en direction du jeun Malfoy. Bien que la main tremblait légèrement d'hésitation, il était tout de même déterminé à devenir son ami, Draco n'était pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé ou même comment il le voyait à l'école, il portait tout simplement un masque comme la plupart des Sang purs en fait. Le jeune Malfoy regarda la main tendu vers lui, puis au bout de quelques secondes il l'a prit dans la sienne, scellant leur nouvelle amitié.

Harry fit un petit geste d'au revoir de la main à son nouvel ami et Malfoy en fit de même puis partit pour ses séances d'entraînement.

Harry décida de sortir du Manoir Serpentard pour se promener dans le parc mais il se souvient que lui aussi devait s'entraîner, et pas avec le meilleur des professeurs. C'est donc avec un visage grognon et un léger dégoût qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots du manoir pour rejoindre une certaine terreur à l'allure de chauve-souris bien que celui-ci l'avait énormément aidé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire totalement confiance.

.:SS:.

Severus était assit dans son fauteuil préfère chez le Lord. Il buvait tranquillement un verre de Wisky-pur-feu dans son bureau dans les cachots. Il n'était pad bien tard, c'était même un peu - beaucoup - tôt pour boire un verre de bourbon à cette heure mais l'homme s'en fichait, trop occupé à regarder les flammes qui dansaient et crépitaient dans la cheminée, Il ne savait plus quoi faire. En même temps, tant de question tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête.

Comment faire pour que le sale cabot revienne ?

Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il revienne mais le faire revenir parmi les vivant serait bénéfique, ça l'aiderait pour une autre de ses questions:

Comment faire pour s'excuser convenablement auprès de Harry ?

Car bien qu'il soit le fils de James, il était aussi celui de Lily qui avait toujours été très importante pour lui et il avait compris que Harry n'était pas arrogant comme son père mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avqit été obligé de jouer l'être exécrable qu'il avqit était avec Harry, on n'était jamais sûr de ce que aurait put penser les fidèles du Lord s'il avait été sympathique avec le jeune Potter.

Il se demandait aussi si Harry ne serait pas la clé pour vaincre la maladie du Lord.

Tant de questions dont il n'avait pas de réponses.

Severus soupira longuement et prit une gorgée du liquide ambré. Il était las de ses pensées quand quelques coups furent portés à sa porte. C'est vrai que Pottet devait venir effectuer son entraînement avec lui.

Severus se leva du fauteuil confortable pour ouvrir la porte au jeune homme qui avait toujours son petit air grognon. Mais ce qui lui faisait bizarre c'était de le voir dans cette apparence bien que grâce à la potion quil avait fait il savait que c'était Harry mais l'image qu'il reflétait était toujours l'image que lui avait donné le Seigneur Noir.

Ses cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés sur la pointe et ses yeux turquoise, sa peau était plus foncé que d'origine mais il restait tout de même charmant.

Severus referma la porte et se dirigea vers celle qui menait vers son laboratoire. Il déposa certains bocaux, qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, sur une des tables qui se trouvait dans la pièce.. Il fit apparaître un livre de potion et il le posa à côté du chaudron qui était déjà en place. Harry s'avança sans une mot mais il grogna légèrement. Severus le regarda une dernière fois puis se racla la gorge.

« - Bien, vous allez faire la potion que vous voulez mais elle doit se trouver dans ce livre, » dit il en en pointant ledit livre du menton.

Harry regarda le livre de potion en soupirant, il remarqua que Snape était partit du laboratoire, ce qui surpris Harry mais cela luit fit tout de même du bien, ne pas avoir le regard de la terreur des cachots constamment sur lui le soulageait grandement. Harry regarda le livre de potion et le prit en main pour le feuilleter. Les potions inscrites dans le livre n'étaient pas trop simple - montrant que Snape ne le considérait pas comme un moins que rien - ni trop compliqué - C qui prouvait que Severus pouvait être clément.

Il tourna plusieurs fois les pages, cherchant une potion qu'il serait en mesure de préparer, mais il voulait aussi monter qu'il était capable d'en faire des assez compliqués. Il tourna encore les pages et trouva enfin LA potion qu'il allait préparer, après tout elle lui serait même utile pour plus tard.

La potion qu'il voulait préparer était une potion qui servait à trouver plus rapidement sa forme animagus et comme il voulait en devenir un, cette potion pourrait lui faire économisé énormément de temps. Il regarda autour de lui pour chercher les ingrédients.

Ingrédients :

2 feuilles de Basilic 4 feuilles d'Origan

4 Clous de Girofle 3 pincées de Safran en poudre

1 fleur d'Estragon 5 brins de Thym

1 pincée de Muscade en poudre 2 plumes de Jobarbille

Il trouva un bocal avec des feuille de basilic, un autres avec des clous de girofle. Il posa ces deux ingrédients sur la table et il repartit regarder les étagère. Il trouva la fleur d'estragon et les feuille d'origan, il attrapa aussi la poudre de muscade et il alla tout posé sur la table de nouveau, il ne lui restait plus que trois ingrédients et il pourrait commencer. Il trouva facilement le safran et le thym mais les plumes de Jobarbille fut plus difficile a trouver, autant les premier ingrédients se trouvaient tous dans la même zone, autant ce dernier ingrédient se trouvait dans une autre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment analysé. Il mit quelque minutes a trouver la boite contenant les plume et la pris puis posa le tout sur la table.

Il se plaça devant la table et organisa les ingrédients puis il regarda les étapes de fabrication pour les suivre à la lettre.

Harry versa de l'eau pur dans le chaudron grâce à un sort puis il alluma le feu au niveau fort afin que l'au se mette à bouillir. Après quelques minutes il baissa le niveau du faut pour qu'il soit doux. Ensuite il prit une feuille de basilic et la hacha en morceaux très fin comme - il était demander dans le livre - et il les glissa dans le chaudron. Le liquide devint vert pâle comme dit dans le bouquin. Ensuite il attrapa le mortier et il y plaça la dernière feuille de basilic ainsi que deux cous de girofle et il commença à les écraser afin de créer une légère poudre. Il ajouta deux feuilles d'origan et deux brins de thym il écrasa de nouveau le contenu en une fine poudre qu'il transvasa en entier dans le chaudron dont la couleur changea pour devenir d'un orange éclatant semblable au crépuscule. Il ajouta ensuite les eux derniers clous de girofle dans le chaudron tel quel et il regarda la potion changer de couleur pour un vert-brunâtre. Il attrapa une spatule qui se trouvait non loin et tourna cinq tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre puis deux tours dans le sens inverse et le liquide devint brun.

Harry regarda le livre et vit qu'il était à l'étape où il fallait attendre un quart d'heure ce qu'il fit en ayant bien pensé à lancer un sort de Tempus. Pendant ce temps là, il relit plusieurs fois la potion pour voir s'il avait tout bien suivi et pour l'instant c'était le cas, il était bien partit pour réussir cette potion. Quand les quinze minutes furent passé, il ajouta les trois brins de thym restant dans le chaudron ainsi que la pincée de muscade et il tourna deux fois la spatule dans le sens des aiguilles d'un montre et il regarda la potion changer peu à peu de couleur pour devenir rouge avec de doux reflet vert. Il attrapa de nouveau le mortier - qui avait été lavé d'un sort - et y plaça les deux feuilles restantes d'origan ainsi qu'une pincée de safran et il écrasa le tout qui forma une petite boule de pâte brunâtre. Il attrapa la boule et la déposa délicatement dans le chaudron, elle coula vers le fond pour remonté petit à petit avec de grosse bulle qui firent changer la couleur de la potion vers la couleur noisette. La boule de pâte se décomposa totalement au bout de quelques secondes. Il attrapa la spatule et remua trois tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, cette fois ci la potion garda la même couleur, ensuite il attrapa les deux plume de Jobarbille et il les déposa dans la potion puis il remua la potion en faisant dix tour dans chaque sens et la potion commença à avoir des reflets bleus. Harry saupoudra les deux pincée de safran restant et attendit quelque seconde pour que la potion change de couleur pour aller vers le rouge sang puis enfin il déposa délicatement la fleur d'estragon dans le liquide, la fleur flotta pendant quelques seconde puis elle coula lentement pour s'arrêter vers le fond. La couleur de la potion changea progressivement pour enfin s'arrêter sur la couleur rose pâle.

Harry regarda le livre et vit qu'il avait terminer la potion, il était vraiment fier de lui, il était sûr qu'il avait réussi à la faire, comme quoi quand il n'y avait pas Snape pour le fusillé du regard il pouvait arrivé à quelque chose. Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il regarda en direction de Severus.

« - Finis Harry ? » demanda le professeur de potion.

« - Oui ! Je pense que je l'ai plutôt bien réussi. » Harry sourit, content de lui.

Severus cacha son sourire, il était heureux que Harry réagisse de la sorte. Il se dirigea vers le chaudron et regarda la potion. Le cœur de Harry commença à battre de plus en plus vite, il ne savait pas pourquoi il angoissait autant, après tout il n'en avait rien a faire de ce que pouvait bien pensé la chauve-souris. Severus leva son regard vers l'adolescent et sourit, enfin c'était plus une grimace que un sourire.

« - La potion est très bien faite Harry, il manque un peu de cuisson mais tu as suivi à merveille les consigne. Il semblerait que ce soit vraiment à cause de moi ou bien à cause de tes amis que tu ne puisse réussir une potion. »

« - Je dirais que c'était plus la faute de Malfoy » souffla le brun, il remarqua le regard interrogateur de son professeur et il poussa un petit soupir, il allait devoir s'expliquer.

« - Peut être que vous ne le voyez jamais mais Draco lançait souvent des ingrédients quelconque dans mon chaudron. Il y a aussi en première année, quand vous expliquiez les différentes potion que vous nous apprendriez. Vous avez dit que je ne vous écoutais pas mais c'était tout le contraire, je prenais juste des notes de ce que vous disiez... » dit le gryffondor en regardant un des mur contenant les ingrédients de potion.

Le potionniste le regarda, un lueur de tristesse pouvait facilement ce voir dans son regard onyx.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'étais vraiment remonter contre ton père. »

« - Je sais, vous avez dit assez souvent que vous le détestiez et puis j'ai vu vous souvenirs... »

Severus grimaça à la dernière phrase du jeune homme. Il se tourna afin d'aller chercher un fiole et il y versa la potion qu'avait fait le garçon puisd il la lui tendit.

« - Tu l'as bien mérité, l'entraînement est terminé tu peux aller faire ce que tu veux mais en respectant les règles. »

« - Merci professeur ! » Harry attrapa la potion et sortit du laboratoire en vitesse, il était enfin libre de pouvoir flâner ! Il sourit et couru pour aller dans le jardin pour se reposer. Il était content d'avoir fini son entraînement de potion mais intérieurement il avait hâte d'en faire d'autre.

À suivre...

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Le chapitre suivant est déjà fini, il ne me reste plus que à le taper à l'ordinateur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire !


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Et si le Mal était le Bien

**Auteur:** Rosie Rodwell

**Couple:** HPLV ( Harry x Sexy Voldy)

**Résumé:** Et si tout ce que pensait Harry sur Voldemort n'était pas vrai ? Et s'il se rendait enfin compte que Dumbeldore l'utilisait ? Et si Tom était redevenu un beau et séduisant jeune homme ? On peut refaire le monde avec des si... Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Personnages - un peu - OOC. HPLV !

**NA:** Et voilà enfin le chapitre 3, je n'en suis pas aussi fière que le chapitre 2 mais je l'aime bien quand même. Je vous remercie pour tous les review que vous avez laissé, ça ma vraiment donner d'écrire la suite. Je pense que cette histoire va avoir ses chapitre poster un peu plus rapidement. En tout cas j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du Manoir Serpentard, il était fier de ce qu'il avait accomplie en potion, il devenait de plus en pus compétent dans cette matière et sa relation avec Severus devenait de plus en plus intime à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et cette relation emplissait de joie le jeune homme mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il restait un peu plus longtemps après les séances d'entraînement quand il n'avait rien à faire juste après. Harry avait toujours était présent pour tous ses entraînement bien qu'il ait énormément de mal avec certains instructeur comme Bellatrix malgré sa discutions avec Draco, mais Harry faisait tout de même un effort pour rester polie et surtout pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

De plus, il avait rencontré des Mangemorts qui avaient été correct avec lui et étonnamment sympathique pour certains, mais Harry se doutait que quelques fidèles du Lord se montraient comme cela lui juste pour être dans ses bonnes grâce car après tout, il s'entraînait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas faible. Mais étrangement c'était le comportement de Tom qui l'avait le plus pris par surprise. Bien que Harry savait qu'il était un ennemi à la base, il n'avait pas prévu de se sentir si décontenancé par l'ignorance du Mage Noir à son encontre.

Les seuls moments où il pouvait le voir s'était de son entraînement avec ce dernier et encore, par moment il ne le voyait pas du tout et le jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte, à chercher la présence du Lord alors qu'il le déteste. Harry supposait que Tom était sûrement trop occupé avec ses problèmes, sûrement avec Dumbledore à cause de son enlèvement ou il devait sûrement organiser ses troupes.

Pour ce qui est de ses relations avec les Mangemorts, tout allait bien, personne n'avait découvert sa véritable identité – Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extravagant pour se faire remarquer – il avait même refusé l'invitation des jeunes fidèle pour faire une partie de Quidditch. S'il avait fait une partie, tous auraient eu des doutes et encore plus Malfoy qui connaissait sa façon de jouer, alors au lieu de ne rien faire il avait été voir Severus ou alors Remus mais quand les deux étaient occupé, Harry allait vers la bibliothèque privé du Lord mais où il avait le droit d'aller.

C'était encore difficile mais surtout bizarre pour lui d'être entouré de personne qu'il considérait encore comme des ennemis il y a de cela quelques semaines, mais prendre contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix serait beaucoup trop dangereux et ils les mettraient en danger et ça, il ne le voulait vraiment pas !

De plus il avait Remus qui était avec lui maintenant, il se demandait parfois pourquoi seule loup était venu et pas le reste de l'Ordre – peut être devrait-il en parler avec le lycanthrope.

Souvent, quand Harry pensait à prendre contact avec l'Ordre, il était pris entre deux sentiment : l'un qui était une envie irrésistible de partir de cet endroit afin de retrouver ses amis qui lui manquaient et l'autre sentiments était de rester ici pour en découvrir un peu plus sur les moyens de commandement de Voldemort mais aussi de savoir comment il était réellement, car si on prenait l'exemple de Severus, avant il le détestait alors que maintenant ils avaient des conversation amical et Harry se sentait de plus en plus proche de Severus. Il y avait aussi une sorte de peur qui le prenait quand il pensait à partir, le doute s'insinuait petit à petit du fait que Dumbledore n'avait encore rien fait pour le sauver.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment qu'il vivait un enfer car après tout, il n'était pas emprisonné dans un quelconque cachot humide et crasseux où il se ferait torturer à longueur de journée jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps ou même la raison. Au contraire, il était libre de ses mouvements – enfin dans la limite du possible, il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même – et Tom était plutôt... Courtois avec lui, Harry se demandait si cela était au fait qu'il avait récupérer sa véritable apparence ou peut être bien à autre chose. Il ne le savait pas vraiment et au font de lui, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à le savoir car il avait peur de connaître la vérité même s'il savait qu'il allait la connaître au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune sorcier soupira, peut-être qu'il devait vraiment avoir une conversation avec son parrain de substitution. Harry sortit de la bibliothèque avec la ferme conviction de trouver le loup-garou et marcha dans les couloirs frais du manoir, il croisa plusieurs personnes qu'il ignora et qui l'ignorèrent par la même occasion. Quand le jeune homme passa dans le hall, il eu l'occasion de voir Tom qui discutait avec une personne. C'était assez étrange car on pouvait bien voir que l'homme n'était pas un sorcier, il était plutôt grand, il faisait la même taille que le Lord, enfin il le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en en cuire lie-de-vin avec des bottines en peau de dragon noir, il y avait une lanière de cuire qui retenait une petite pochette d'un brun sombre et qui devait contenir une ou plusieurs armes. On pouvait voir le torse musclé de l'homme, il pavait la peau très pâle qui contrastait grandement avec sa chevelure courte qui était aussi sombre que les abysses, il possédait aussi un étrange tatouage tribal qui formait comme une armes a double tranchant d'un noir très sombre, il y avait une lune au centre d'un couleur très pâle qui lui semblait être légèrement... Bleu, il y avait aussi un triangle sur la partie inférieur du tatouage d'un rouge sombre.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire le visage de la personne car il était légèrement de biais et ses cheveux cachaient son visage, au contraire du Mage Noir qui lui jeta un regard. Harry détourna brusquement la tête et partit rapidement vers l'aile du manoir dédier aux garous.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du Lord qui le mettait mal à l'aise, sûrement que c'était du dégoût ou encore de la colère. Harry soupira longuement, il ne devait vraiment pas penser à ça, le plus important était de trouver Remus et ses réponse par la même occasion.

**.: RL :.**

Remus se trouvait dans le grand dortoir qui était réservé à la meute de Greyback. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à être proche des personnes de la meute. Pour lui, Greyback était toujours ce monstre qui l'avait transformé en cet être abominable qu'il détestait plus que tout, mais Remus devait bien avouer que Greyback se comportait étonnamment comme un bon Alpha contrairement à ce que tout le monde disait. Remus l'avait observé quand il s'occupait des louveteaux de la meute, enfin les plus petits n'étaient pas là car c'était trop dangereux pour eux et ils étaient resté avec la plupart des mères du clan, bien que certains jeunes étaient venus. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de voyage entre le manoir Riddle et le village caché de la meute afin de voir si tout se passait bien.

Les petits étaient assez turbulents mais ils apportaient de la vie dans la partie du manoir où s'était installée la meute. Remus avait été présent lors de la pleine lune, ça lui avait fait bizarre d'être en présence de d'autres loup-garou pour la transformation, il y avait eu quelque groupe mais tous était relativement proche et Fenrir avait celui qui avait le plus proche de lui, comme pour le soutenir lors de sa transformation qui étrangement s'était passé de la même manière que quand il avait était à la recherche d'Harry, il s'était senti de nouveau en symbiose avec son loup et la douleur – bien que présente – avait été amoindri par la présence de son Alpha qui veillait sur lui et ça lui avait vraiment fais bizarre de ne pas se transformer avec cette douleur qu'il avait toujours connu mais il n'était pas mécontente de ne plus la subir. Cette nuit là avait été la meilleur de toute, encore plus que celle où il s'était transformer pour la première fois en un vrai loup, être entourer par ça meute et son Alpha lui avait fait vraiment du bien, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de potion Tue-Loup.

L'ancien professeur revient à la réalité, dans ce présent où il était allongé sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué, il était confortable et légèrement éloigné des autres, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la présence et l'odeur de la meute. Le loup somnolait doucement quand il sentit soudainement l'odeur d'une personne qu'il connaissait. Il se releva et rencontra le regard bleu électrique de son Alpha qui s'avançait vers le maraudeur d'un pas lent et calme.

Comptes-tu rester ici encore longtemps ? Ne veux-tu pas te familiariser avec la meute ? Demanda la voix calme du loup dirigeant qui était maintenant assit sur le bord du lit, Remus avait verrouillait son regard du côté opposé du chef de la meute.

En quoi cela vous concerne ?! Fit le jeune loup avec véhémence, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tutoyer cet être, il «était son Alpha après tout.

Il entendit l'autre homme soupirer, Fenrir regarda son loupiot, il bien voir la répulsion de son semblable envers sa personne et voir cette méfiance dans le regard de son loupiot lui faisait vraiment mal.

\- Veux-tu que je te raconte pourquoi je t'ai transformer Remus ?

L'Alpha pût voir le regard noisette de son loupiot, signe que ce dernier était attentif à ce qu'il disait. Remus le regarda suspicieux mais avec tout de même de la curiosité mais il ne pût empêcher sa réplique cinglante de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Car vous aimez vous attaquer aux enfants, dit il sarcastiquement.

\- Ton odeur, fit Fenrir sans relevé la phrase de l'autre homme. Je t'ai transformé à cause de ton odeur, le loup en moi me disait que je devais impérativement te transformer. Au début je ne le voulais pas, j'enfouissais cette envie au plus profond de moi mais malheureusement le loup à pris de plus en plus le dessus et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je t'ai mordu. Si je ne m'en étais pas voulu autant, je t'aurais emmener dans la meute directement mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme nous le souhaitons et quand j'ai enfin compris mon erreur il était bien trop tard pour que je puisse te récupérer.

»Puis le temps à passé, te savoir loin de la meute, loin de moi me faisait énormément souffrir. J'ai toujours voulu te faire venir dans la meute mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu le courage... J'avais peur, peur que tu ne veuille jamais venir, peur que tu me déteste définitivement et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant tu me déteste et tu n'as pas confiance en la meute...

Remus regarda son Alpha avec surprise, il avait du mal à croire cette histoire. Greyback ? Avoir peur ? Mais eu fond de lui – Remus ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer – quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance aux paroles du loup plus âgé. Il y avait tout de même une question qui restait en suspens et dont l'ancien professeur ne trouvait pas de réponse.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir été attiré par mon odeur ?

Fenrir sourit en entendant cette question. Il se l'était posé pendant un grand moment et il avait enfin compris mais bien trop tard. Il poussa un léger soupir en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

\- Cela je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, en fait il se trouve que tu es mon compagnon... Voilà pourquoi cela m'a fait d'autant plus mal que les autres.

L'ex professeur regardait le Mangemorts avec des yeux tel des soucoupes, tellement il était étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ce qui fit sourire son Alpha. Remus baissa la tête, regardant les draps qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment trop choqué qu'il était, mais il se sentait par la même occasion en colère d'avoir été si longtemps seul, cherchant une personne pour faire sa vie alors qu'il avait déjà une personne qui lui était destiné.

\- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout cela.

Greyback se leva et caressa du dos de sa main la joue de son compagnon puis il partit, laissant Remus seul et encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lupin regarda le dos de son Alpha qui quittait la pièce. Toutes les informations qu'il venait de récolter tournaient en un ballet frénétique dans sa tte à lui en donner un mal de crâne.

**.:HP:.**

Harry arriva enfin devant la porte qui menait au grand dortoir des loups-garou. Il hésita à toquer à la porte quand Fenrir sorti de la pièce. Le loup le regarda pendant quelque secondes puis il inclina la tête pour le saluer, salut que lui rendit Harry.

L'adolescent ouvrit doucement la porte, faisant le moins de bruit possible et trouva son parrain de cœur qui était allonger dans son lit, regardant le plafond d'un air absent.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui parler enfin de compte...

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tous eux qui ont laissé un review, ça ma fait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Le lord se trouvait affaler dans un fauteuil confortable de couleur vert sombre. Il regardait le mur en face de lui sans vraiment le voir, perdu profondément dans ses pansées. Il était là avec un verre en cristal ouvragé qui contenait un liquide ambré. Le liquide tournait dans le verre au rythme de la main qui contrôlait l'objet. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, il sentait que quelque chose était resté dessus, quand il regarda sa main, se fut pour voir une petit touffe de cheveux qu'il avait récupérer sur le passage. Le Mage noir grogna de mécontentement et balança le verre qui vint s'écraser contre le mur en face de lui, le verre émit un bruit d'éclat et se répandit sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux coupant.

C'est à cet instant précis que Severus décida d'entré dans la pièce. Il regarda le verre brisé sur le sol, jeta un regard vers son mettre et sortit sa baguette en faisant un geste du poignet pour réparer l'objet et faire disparaître la tache que le liquide avait laissé sur le tapis. Il aurait pu laisser un Elfe de maison le faire mais mieux valait ne pas les laisser venir, le potionniste pouvait sentir la colère palpable de Lord. Une fois que tout fut rangé, il alla s'installer dans le petit canapé, non loin de son maître. Il y eu a long silence où les deux protagonistes apprécièrent le calme de la pièce, mais se calme fut vite oublié car la voix du Lord s'éleva dans la pièce, grondant doucement de colère mais aussi d'une certaines lassitude.

– La potion commence à perdre ses effets, souffla Severus.

– Non vraiment? Me prends-tu pour un idiot Severus? Ne crois-tu pas que je l'avais déjà remarqué?! La voix du lord devenait peu à peu sifflante, partant vers le fourchelangue à cause de sa colère qui bouillonnait sans véritable raison.

– Non, bien sûr que non maître… Severus préféra baisser la tête, mieux valait que le lord ne pense pas qu'il l'affrontait sinon ça allait mal finir pour lui.

Il y avait de cela quelques années, la plupart des Mangemorts du cercle des Favoris, avaient vu leurs Maître changer et devenir un être de plus en plus dangereux qui incité la peur et le dégoût alors qu'avant c'était plus du respect et de l'admiration. Mais étrangement le Lord redevenait celui qu'il était par moment. C'est donc pourquoi il avait convié Severus en lui demandant de préparer une potion pour rétablir son corps d'antan. Le maître des potions avait mit plusieurs années pour mettre en place cette potion tout en affirmant sa place dans l'Ordre du Phénix afin d'aider son maître lors de son retour. Severus n'avait pas tout à fait terminé cette potion quand le maître avait exigé de l'avoir dans la minute. Il lui avait donc donné alors qu'elle était incomplète et dont il ne savait pas vraiment les effets secondaires qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Heureusement il n'y avait pas eu d'effets secondaire mais malheureusement les effets primaire de la potion commençaient à se dissipaient et le caractère violent du maître commençait de nouveau à faire surface. Il faut dire que ça lui avait fait bizarre aussi de le voir si mielleux avec Potter mais Severus le préférait mielleux que tortionnaire. Mais ce qui était le plus dérangeant c'était les troubles de mémoire du Lord dans ses moment de lucidité et même quand il était fou, comme s'il y avait des passages de la vie du Mage Noir qui disparaissaient quand il passait de Tom à Voldemort, allant jusqu'à oublié la présence du jeune Potter dans le manoir mais ce n'était pas plus mal car Severus ne donner pas cher de la peau d'Harry si Voldemort se rendait compte que son pire ennemie était dans la même pièce que lui et Harry ne saurait jamais pourquoi le lord qui l'avait sauver de ses fidèles psychopathes pour le tuer lui-même mais surtout des griffe de Dumbledore. Et c'était sûrement la raison du pourquoi le Lord commençait à s'éloigner du Gryffondors alors qu'il avait était si… Peu lui-même lors du rétablissement du jeune homme.

Severus remit les pieds sur terre en entendant le soupir lasse de Tom. Il leva son regard vers le Lord et remarqua qu'il le regardait. Le Mage Noir eu un rictus en remarquant que son fidèle avait était pendant de longues minutes dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge et regarda le maître des potions avec un sérieux extrême.

– Severus, je veux que tu fasses de nouveau cette potion mais je veux qu'elle dure plus longtemps. Fait en sorte de trouver ce qu'il ne va pas.

– Cela sera fait selon vos désirs Milord mais je ne pense pas que cela sera si facile.

Le Lors jeta un regard curieux mais néanmoins intéressé par les propos de son potionniste.

– Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus Severus?

– Hum… Et bien, j'ai fait quelque recherche quand la potion à commencé à perdre de ses effets et… J'ai remarqué qu'il manqué énormément de magie, la votre était sûrement trop faible à ce moment là, il faudrait une magie qui se lie facilement à la votre sans que cela créé de rejet de la part de votre corps.

– Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas? souffla le Lord.

– Et bien non, il se trouve que… Votre esprit semble entravée par une ancienne magie qui m'est inconnu, elle est discrète mais tout de même présente.

Le Lord haussa un sourcil, il regarda son maître des potions et sourit doucement.

– Je peux savoir comment as-tu su cela Severus? demanda la voix doucereuse de Tom.

Severus frémis, il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, mais il n'en montra rien. Certes, il venait de faire une bourde mais il savait que cela avait été utile dans ses recherches et donc utile pour le plaisir de son maître. Il inspira un grand coup, il allait devoir s'expliquer maintenant et s'il ne donnait pas toutes les informations que voulait son maître il allait en baver sévèrement.

– Hum... Et bien, je me suis introduit dans votre esprit avec que vous ayez ingérer la potion afin d'être sûr que tout ce passait bien, non seulement pour votre corps mais aussi pour votre esprit.

Le Lord hocha doucement la tête, il pouvait comprendre le sorcier, mais un petit sourire malicieux se dessina tout de même sur son visage car le si impassible maître des potions avait tout de même était embarrassé.

– Détends toi Severus, je ne vais pas te punir pour quelque chose de légitime, je suis même fière que tu l'as fait. J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas trouver quelque chose contre cette ancienne magie qui me ronge l'esprit et surtout, il faut trouver cet ingrédient final pour la potion!

Severus l'espérait aussi, cette potion serait vraiment un chef-d'œuvre s'il arrivait à la terminé – et il savait qu'il allait réussir sinon il ne s'appelait plus Snape! – et il serait le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à créer une potion qui peut rendre l'ancienne apparence d'une personne. En même temps, personne n'avait vraiment besoin de ce genre de potion, seul les Mages Noirs en avaient besoin…

Un petit sourire discret vint effleurer ses lèvres pâles, il lui avait semblé reconnaître le type de magie qui obstruait le bon fonctionnement de la potion, c'était subtil mais il avait bien reconnu la magie elfique bien qu'il avait eu un véritable doute sur le fait du pourquoi et du comment de la magie elfique s'était retrouvé à maudire son maître. La magie elfique est une magie douce et consolatrice mais la magie qu'il avait sentit à l'intérieur de son maître était obscure et malveillante. Severus ne connaissait qu'un seul type d'elfe qui avait ce genre de magie, un Dikrar, le type d'elfe les plus malveillant qu'il puisse exister. Mais ces elfes avaient été des êtres tout à fait normal, la plupart du temps, un elfe devenait Dikrar quand il se faisait trahir par une personne de confiance ou qu'il s'enfonçait dans les arts sombres, souvent cela avait été les deux. Ils ont la particularité de pouvoir reprendre leur ancienne apparence et se ainsi se fondre plus facilement dans la masse.

Cela faisait longtemps que Severus n'avait pas sentit la magie d'un Dikrar, il allait devoir faire encore énormément de recherche, mais ce pas avoir de réponses à ses question le mettait vraiment de mauvaise humeur, alors il préférer être de mauvaise humeur à cause du peu de sommeil qu'il allait avoir au lieu des questions sans réponse qu'il allait récoltait s'il ne bougeait pas son cul!

Severus soupira doucement et se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu qu'il bu, une longue rasade brûla agréablement sa gorges. Il posa un petit soupire de bien être en s'affalant dans le canapé. Son soupir de bien être fut vite suivit par celui de son maître, lui-même avachie sur son fauteuil, un verre de bourbon à la main. Le potionniste aimait se genre de moment qu'il partageait avec le Lord, montrant qu'il n'était pas un simple partisan à sa cause mais un véritable allié, voir même ami.

– Fais tout ton possible pour que Potter participe à la création de cette potion. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il sache à quoi correspond cette potion par contre. Souffla le Lord, il ne voulait vraiment pas que Potter sache qu'il avait un problème avec son esprit et qu'il pouvait redevenir se fou dangereux qu'il était. Si le gamin l'apprenait, il allait fuir et retourner avec cette ordure de fou du citron.

– Cela sera fait selon vos souhaits. Fit Severus.

Si seulement les deux hommes avaient remarqué la porte légèrement ouverte et cette oreille qui suivait discrètement la discussion, les deux hommes auraient dû être plus prudents. Beaucoup plus prudent.

**.: ODP :.**

Au 12 Square Grimmauld, une réunion était tenue dans la cuisine. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient tous présents car une grande nouvelles allait être annoncée par le grand Albus Dumbledore. Tous étaient assis sur une chaise de la cuisine et regardaient le sorcier qui était à la tête du poulet grillé. Il était temps de lâcher la bombe, à tous les coups, il avait perdu son armes, voilà ce que pensait Dumby-crazy. Il inspira et prit un masque de tristesse, comme s'il pouvait vraiment être triste d'avoir perdu ce gamin en manque d'amour.

– Bonjour à tous. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous annoncer l'avancement des recherches sur la disparition d'Harry. Malheureusement les Aurors ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé, de plus Severus affirme ne pas l'avoir trouvé ni même vu dans les cachots ou dans le manoir de Voldemort – l'assemblé frissonnèrent et certains jetèrent des regards noir au vielle homme – mais ne perdons pas espoir même si nous ne sommes pas sûr de le retrouver.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase ce qui provoqua des sanglots chez certaines femmes et jeune fille de l'organisation, des grognements se firent entendre à la mention du maître des potions. Les paroles et les pleurent se firent de plus en plus fort ce qui exaspéra l'homme à la longue barbe blanche. **(1)**

Le directeur de Poudlard se racla la gorge, réclament le silence par ce seule geste. Il du attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir ce qu'il demandait, son visage pris un air plus grave où la colère était discrète, mais bien présente, dans ses yeux bleu ternis par la vieillesse.

– J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Remus Lupin est dès maintenant considéré comme un traître à notre cause. Nous avons appris grâce à des sources sûres, qu'il se trouve du côté de Voldemort – nouveau frissons et grognement de colère – et qu'il a rejoint la meute de Fenrir Greyback, qui est, comme vous le savez tous, un chien à la solde – quelques personnes fermèrent les yeux, souhaitent ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre – Vous-Savez- Qui – des soupires de soulagement se firent légèrement entendre.

Mais de suite après, un flot monstrueux de paroles et d'injures s'éleva dans la pièce. Le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de magie, sourit discrètement. Il ne savait pas ce que préparait Tom, mais une chose était sûre, ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il avait, certes, perdu Lupin mais ce dernier fourrait son museau un peu trop dans ses affaires à son goût et ce encore plus depuis la mort de Sirius. Un bien grand sacrifice, mais sacrifice qui en valait la peine car il avait eu une plus grande emprise sur le jeune Potter.

Plus loin dans la pièce, Ron et Hermione se regardaient, la jeune fille se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas croire ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore sur Harry et sur Remus. Harry n'était jamais tombé, à aucunes des tentatives du Mage Noir, de plus si c'était vraiment la vérité, alors ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité à le crié afin de d'assiéger le Ministère mais il n'y avait rien eu. Et si Harry était vraiment mort, alors ce n'était pas de la main de Tom Riddle.

Elle voulait bien croire qu'il fut capturé, c'était bien son genre, maos mort? Jamais! Et Remus, un traître? C'était encore moins possible, il détestait sa condition de loup-garou, il détestait Greyback pour l'avoir mordu, alors rejoindre la meute? C'était peu probable, mais là encore Hermione voulait bien le croire, car pour elle si Lupin avait rejoint Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, c'était pour savoir lui-même si Harry ne serait pas retenu par c e psychopathe. Mais de là à trahir l'Ordre ouvertement? La jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs amis des parents d'Harry après tout. S'il trahissait l'Ordre, alors il trahissait Harry.

Ron n'en pensait pas moins, il se demandait où son meilleur ami pouvait bien être et surtout, avec qui? Car c'était ça la question la plus importante. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas croire ce que venait de leur dire leur Directeur. Il avait déjà quelques doutes et Hermione serait à même de chercher le vrai du faux. Ron pouvait déjà voir les différentes émotions traverser le visage de sa petite amie, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, mais ce qu'aimait le plus Ron, c'est quand Hermione était perdu dans son esprit, c'est ce moment où elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur quand elle semble trouver les réponses qu'il lui fallait mais dont elle n'était pas vraiment sûre.

Une fois la réunion terminé, les membres de l'Ordre retournèrent chez eux pour la plupart, certains restèrent pour profiter du repas que leur offrit Mme Weasley, c'était le cas pour Kingsley et Fol'Oeil qui étaient toujours installés autour de la table de la cuisine. Molly commençait déjà à préparer le repas, elle demanda à Ginny d'apporter le Whisky-pur-feu et de servir un verre aux deux hommes qui la remercièrent. Ginny sourit doucement et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille puis elle s'installa à la table.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du garçon. La jeune fille marchait en long et en large dans la pièce, marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête que seule elle pouvait comprendre. Oh, Ron aurait très bien pût comprendre ce que sa dulcinée disait, encore fallait-il qu'elle articule, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Ron entendit un hululement, il leva la tête et remarqua Hedwige qui était pose sur le dessus de l'armoire, Ron regarda l'animal aux plumes immaculé, tacheté de noir, pendant de longues secondes puis il se redressa légèrement.

– Et si on lui envoyait une lettre ?

La voix du roux s'éleva doucement dans la pièce, c'était plus une question pour lui-même, un hypothèse, qu'une véritable idée. Hermione s'était arrêtée, regardant son petit ami. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir que l'homme qu'elle avait choisi n'était pas un idiot complet.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je suis sûre que Hedwige sera capable de le trouver, après tout elle le trouve toujours.

Ron sourit et la chouette hulula de bonheur. Hermione alla rapidement s'asseoir au bureau de la chambre et fit apparaître plusieurs parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes puis elle se mit a l'écriture de cette lettre Qu'Harry ne lira sûrement jamais...

À suivre...

**(1):** non ce n'est pas le père Noël xD


End file.
